From Past to Present to Future
by twilighttown
Summary: A one night stand leads to an accident, which in disguise is really a gift. When Bella finds out that she is pregnent what really happens...


_**From Past to Present to Future**_

Chapter One

"Alice is this absoltuley nessacary?" I asked in a depressed voice.

"Bella if you would quit looking at this negtively you would be able to really experience this as a party, not a prison." Alice said dragging me up to the house filled with people, noise, and from what I could smell when we got in the house alcohal.

"Alice you're my best friend, you know I hate these kind of things." She already got my in the house, my rebellion wasn't doing so good.

"Come on! Were 18, single and finally out of highschool. Your bound to celebrate eventually. Whats wrong with now?" She asked.

Nothing was wrong with now. But I just didn't want to. Its true though we just graduated ; last night was the ceremony at school. My high school memories were filled with working and greating really good grades, not so many people, just me, Alice and Charlie. I hadnt even had a boyfriend yet, but I don't mind too much, until someone comes I just be waiting. Alice on the other hand was completely excited when she got her first boyfriend at the beginning of the quarter in 9th grade. I remember too much about it, she just couldn't keep her mouth shut. But hey, that's Alice for you.

Though I did have my eye on someone, Alices cusin; Edward Cullen.

He was perfect, too perfect for me to be even thinking about. He was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The had clean, yet messing bronze hair that I lusted to curl my fingers in. Deep, green eyes. A strong , god like body; not that I ever really saw straight forward, but I trust me you could just tell. But he never flaunted at all, he was a modest man.

I knew I wasn't going to win against Alice, so I gave in. My shoulders slump donw as I let her push me through the house by my arm.

I was derermined to just suck it up for Alice, for just one night.

But that night turned into lasting a lifetime.

I saw teens dancing everywhere to the pounding music, some of them making out in the corners of the room, there was smoke at some places for that meant drugs were here as well. It can be upseting that people are alreading started to give there lives to drugs. Alice seemed to get excited with everything and went off to dance in the crowd. While I just stood off against the wall, quietly.

I thought I heard footsteps stopping right behind me… I was happily and nervously right.

"Having a good time?" I heard Edwards musical voice behind me.

I turned around shyly, and got all the more nervous when I noticed the closness of our bodies. I only talked to Edward in one or two small conversations. After all him and Alice are related.

"Not too much, Alice abandoned me. Yourself?" I asked.

"I've had better… worse. Are your thirsty or anything?" He started to lead the way to the drinks, and food.

I was willing to do anything, I wasn't sure if we could find something to talk about. "Sure." I said.

We both got a drink from the oval bowl, it tasted nice, sweet, so I took another sip. Edward seemed to like it to.

"What do you plan on doing with your life?" He asked while having his eyes on me and taking more sips.

"Um, not so sure yet. I think teaching will be nice, but that's just a thought. Do you have any plans?" He could plobably do anyhting, great students arent found easily. He was perfection.

"Well I would like to be a doctor and follow in my fathers footsteps sort of. But in order to get a good education I have to leave my home. I don't want that too much, but it'll happen eventually." Our pastic cups were empty, Eward filled ours up again after my consent.

"Any colleges in particular that were on your mind?" He would be leaving, I wonder where he would go, though he could most likely get into anywhere.

"Penn State is a fine one, a far one to. I don't want to go to a strict ivy league, so a above average school is the next best thing. Atleast from what I was read on it." He must have though about this.

I started to feel alittle dizzy by the time my cup was emptied once again. Being my self I started to slip on a rug. Edward caught me though, his chilly, marble like arms caged me from moving away. Though he just did it to stop me from falling, that made me aliitle upset. Though I had to be realistic.

"You alright Bella?" He asked, his breath hit me. He smelt so good, I wanted to taste him.

"I just want to lay down. Maybe its time to go home." I said as I started to look around for Alice, we came in her car. Not that she hated my car, but she believed it was a descrase to show up in that 'dinosaur' to a party.

By my surprise Eward lifted me up in his arms, bridal style. I felt comfy there. He found Alice eventually after calling here name once or twice and told her something I was unable to hear. She nodded to him and started to wave goodbye to me. Edward started to walk again, soon we were outside. In his car. Driving away from the party. I was left with Edward.

"Whats happening?" I asked him, he had to keep his eyes on the road.

"I told Alice I'm taking you home, I hope you don't mind too much. Your sure to get your needed rest better in peace and quiet." I couldn't help but notice his slightly shlured words.

"Oh well, thanks for your concered but Alice and I made plans to have a sleep over at her house, we thought it made sense because of the party." I said to him. Still not caring to turn away from his beautiful face.

"That works to, we will go to her house then." Good, things were working out. Wait… 'we.'

"I' m confused. What do you mean we?" I have'nt been this curious in the longest time. With me and Edward I never thought there would be a 'we.' I must be over reacting, but I don't mind.

So what are on your minds?

I have never done anything like this before, and I'm in need of feed back. I will _**gladly**_ invite citisim, I'm not one to be cocky about writing so tell me everything! Questions and comments all together.

What do you want to see/learn, anything.

Im planning on putting links on my profile to see outfits of charaters and stuff.

(I'm one of those authors who loves doing that stuff)

-Sincerely Twilighttown


End file.
